


失明

by L729



Category: EXO, Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 两年前旧文翻新9.4k又臭又长警花*萌新痴汉 419
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 4





	失明

**Author's Note:**

> 两年前旧文翻新  
> 9.4k又臭又长  
> 警花*萌新痴汉 419

已经过了晚饭的时间，餐桌上却只有一点食物的残渣和凝固的汤汁，没什么异味，但是从整个房间散发出的气息来看，那显然不是主人刚结束的新鲜的一餐。窗户外面是一片色块一样均匀的墨蓝，家里一盏灯都没开。有人坐在单人床上，垂着眼盯着前面的空气，眼神并不聚焦，微微张着嘴巴，在这昏暗的小房间里，活像个善于思考人生的囚犯。

他下身几乎赤裸，两条稍显细瘦的腿从床边延长出去又自然垂下，圆润的脚趾就悬在地板上十公分处，永远是即将着地的样子。走廊突然响起了敲门声，他小幅度偏了一下头，被唤醒的睫毛颤抖两下，然后撑起一只手臂，手指在床上摸索着，终于摸到一条裤子，飞快套上了。

“是谁啊？”他这才下了床朝门外走去。路上还踢到了一支凳子，凳脚在瓷砖上摩擦出了尖锐的噪音。

“张队您好。”

那是个年轻的声音，吐字略微颤抖着，说话的人似乎有些紧张，“我叫吴世勋，王队让我……来照顾一下您的起居。”

张艺兴脚还有点隐隐作痛，他双手撑门，上身微倾贴在门上，侧过一耳仔细分辨了一下这个声音，觉得十分陌生，于是开口问道：“你是我们队里的么？”

“我是上个月才调来队里的……这是我的证件。”

门口那人似乎从口袋里翻出了什么。张艺兴手指附上了门框，他没穿拖鞋也没穿袜子，此刻觉得地板有些冰凉，于是把左脚踩到了右脚上。

“不用掏了，我看不到。报一下你的警号。”

门口那人明显是知道自己做了傻事，懊恼得抽了一口冷气，然后报出一串数字。五秒钟后，门开了。吴世勋轻声将一条腿迈进门框，眼睛已经麻利地打量起来——房子里昏暗无比，家具墙壁都朦朦胧胧的，他看见站在不远处的张艺兴，那人穿了一件家居裤，上身是肥大的盖住了屁股的灰体恤，他的脸，胳膊，所有露出来的皮肤，是独立于黑暗似的惨白。

吴世勋咽了口口水，他轻声说道：“您介意我开一下灯么？”

张艺兴勾了勾嘴角，朝他挥了挥手。他小步挪到沙发上坐了下来，说道：“别叫您了。这是家里又不是工作，叫什么您。”

啪一声，客厅的灯亮了。吴世勋这才看清了沙发上坐着的那人。脱离于警服之后，还是那张熟悉的脸，浓密又蓬乱的黑发，颀长的脖颈儿，葱白的手指旁还窝着一只灰色的肥猫，此刻正双目圆睁地看着他，处于完全戒备状态。

“您……哥还养了只猫？”

张艺兴听闻，双手舒展开来，在沙发上摸了一通，右手很快碰到了猫咪柔软的皮毛。他用手把那猫拖到了腿边，熟练地替它顺着毛发，不一会儿那猫就顺服地伸长了腰，喉咙里发出低低地呼噜声，他这才满意地出了口长气。

“你是刚毕业的学生是吧？小孩，是老王叫你来的？”

吴世勋张了张嘴，顾左右而言他地说：“我只比哥小三岁而已。”

张艺兴是一名优秀的人民警/察，根正苗红，年纪轻轻就荣升队长。昨天当街追拿一名骚扰女性的流氓时，被出其不意的强光手电筒直射双眼，在一阵伴着耳鸣的天旋地转后，他盲了。他盲是暂时的盲，少则两天，多则……医生也拿不准，但医生说，他年轻恢复的快，这应该不是什么大问题。

说是照顾起居……怕是找准时机攀关系的。他抬着头，嗤笑一声，眼睫毛微微颤抖了两下，他是一个洞察力强的人，这种套路他还是见得多的。

自己在家闷着已经两天了，眼睛面前还是一片黑暗，只有光感，一点恢复的迹象都没有。

“老王会帮我叫外卖。我自己生活没什么问题。不过既然你来了，麻烦你给我的猫加点粮食，再清理一下猫砂吧。多谢。”

吴世勋马上朝电视柜旁走去———那里放了一个宽敞的猫屋，旁边还有水盘食盘，和一个供猫活动的抓爬玩具。墙角的地上散落着一袋开了口的猫粮，周围零零散散撒了一片。明显是那人填食时不小心撒了，又没法清理，只好作罢。

吴世勋倒了杯水，他很小心地，伸出指尖碰了下张艺兴放在腿边的手，然后虚虚拢着他指尖把杯子放在他手心里。

吴世勋转身将那片狼籍打扫干净，归纳整齐。他去找扫把的时候粗略打量了一遍这件屋子，厨房里堆了些外卖垃圾，正微微散发出败坏的味道，卧室一片杂乱，卫生间水台上满是水渍，还有几个用完了没有盖盖儿的瓶子。

吴世勋再次坐到沙发上时，张艺兴已经将杯子里的水喝干了。

“几点了？”那人的嗓音明显是清亮了些。

“八点十五。”

“不早了。”张艺兴讷讷地点了点头，“你快回家吧。走之前帮我点根烟，应该在餐桌上。”

“哥是盲的，把家点着了就不好了。”

那人的音色略微沙哑，语气却又十分轻柔，轻得就快到达不了他身边。张艺兴有些不耐烦地挠了挠头，他本就消沉，听了这莫名其妙的拒绝更是心下焦躁，他说：“你这不是还在么？”

屋子突然陷入一阵诡异的静谧，那人不再说话了。可能是除视觉的感官都有所进步，张艺兴突然开始听到那人有些粗重的呼吸声。这静谧维持了将近一分钟，人还在么？张艺兴皱皱眉头，他警惕起来，又努力想听到些什么，在一片黑暗中开始心悸时，吴世勋终于轻轻地问道：

“哥现在有另一半么？”

越界的问题。张艺兴挑起一边眉毛。

那声音越飘越近了，“现在有男朋友么......“

妈的。张艺兴显然一愣，接着低声咒骂了两句，“老王这张臭嘴，怎么谁都说。”

他从裤子口袋里掏出手机，用指纹解了锁，递给吴世勋：“小孩，给老王打个电话。”

吴世勋顺从地接过手机，拨了一个号码，递到张艺兴手里。电话很快就通了，吴世勋的手机响了起来，于是他愉快地摁掉，说道：“我已经存了自己的电话给哥，哥有什么不方便的，任何事都可以找我，我什么都会干。”

“……”张艺兴感觉自己被恶劣地戏耍了一番，他声音一下子抬高了些，变得清脆又凌厉：“叫你打给老王，是欺负瞎子么？”

屋子里又静了下来，张艺兴刚才那声被衬得异常高亢。

“对不起……”

不知为什么，张艺兴有一种感觉———那人没有一丝犹豫，无条件就服了软。啪一声，张艺兴的左手就被一双温热的大手包住了，那微微汗湿的手的主人颤抖着开口。

“对不起……是我太喜欢哥了，”他脱口而出，他看着面前那张闭着双眼的面孔，已经被他肖想许久。冷汗即将滴落，“喜欢哥，很久了。”

张艺兴很快将手抽了出来，他十分尴尬地揉了揉手腕，一时语塞。

“吴世勋是吧。”张艺兴没法再有脾气，也没了凶相，结巴起来，仿佛又回到了那个可亲前辈的模样，“我们不是才见面？”

“每天都见，只不过哥没有注意过我。”他呢喃。

客厅里的尴尬气氛又浓烈了几分。

张艺兴抬手轻挠了两下鼻尖，嘴巴一用力鼓出一个酒窝来，盲的眼睛使他没法观察那人的神色，动作。虽然说依旧是毕恭毕敬，但这表白来的过于凌厉和赤诚了，自诩洒脱的张艺兴额头也有些冒汗。

这人确实有些古怪。张艺兴现在是盲的，这就意味着他看不到那人的样子，包括脸庞，神情，是否正常，是否疯狂。

“我以后会注意你的，”感受到一束炙热的视线落在自己脸上，他匆忙落下结论，“不早了，你走吧。恕我不能送了。”

坐在对面的人没有说什么，只是开始窸窸窣窣地起身抻了抻外衣，“我明天还会再来的，直到哥的眼睛恢复为止。哥请照顾好自己。”

张艺兴没有应声，靠在沙发上听着门的开和关，沉重的脚步声渐远，才直起身子，去摸了桌上那包烟，摸索着点上了。他痛快地吸了一口，喷出口烟气氤氲在脸前，无神的眼睛透过雾障眨眨，又很快闭上。作孽。

吴世勋果然每天都来。

话很少，可能也是因为张艺兴很少与他搭话。他一般拎着东西进门，开始安静地收拾屋子，接着把带来的东西都拿进厨房，不用一会儿，饭菜香味就飘遍了。

张艺兴听见吴世勋走到了他的房门口，于是从床上下来，慢吞吞地往餐桌走去。吴世勋也没有扶他，只是跟在张艺兴身后两米处，眼睛一眨不眨的看着他走过去坐下，他才会坐。

筷子递给张艺兴，他的手却没有撤走，而是托着他的手慢慢地指：“这个是辣炒鸡肉，这个是蛤蜊，这个是羊排，这个是菜心。”

张艺兴微微笑了笑，吴世勋的手艺通过这两顿饭他也摸出来了，不说特别好，还是咸淡适中，有滋有味的。家务做的也好，大概率是个乖宝宝，跟他这个夜店混久了的老烟鬼还是有些差别的。

“世勋，”张艺兴嘴里还含着一口肉，说话有些含糊，“我是盲的，这屋子你不用收拾的那么干净。我看不到。”

“收拾干净是为了哥住的舒服。”这句世勋喊的吴世勋很是受用，他弯弯眼睛笑了，手肘放在桌子上撑着脸。一天之中大概只有吃饭的时候张艺兴愿意和他多说几句话。他盯着看——那人嘴巴勤奋地运作着，吃得很香，筷子使得别扭，摸索着夹菜的时候，手指同嘴一起用力。

张艺兴忽然放了筷子，有些艰难地把嘴里的饭咽了下去，手一伸，吴世勋快速抽了一张抽纸放在他手里。他擦了擦嘴，说道：“小孩，你不了解我，随便喜欢会受伤的。”

他又伸出手去碰吴世勋，手放在空中不知所措，于是吴世勋挪了挪身子，用肩膀去找他的手，果然那只手放上了肩，拍了拍，手的主人用一种前辈的姿态开了口：“知道么？”

那骨节分明的手很修长，指甲需要修剪了，但能看出边缘曾被修得很整齐，关节还泛着点血肉的红润，擅长拿手铐。

吴世勋颤着手，想要附上碰碰那圆润的指尖，滞在半空方才开口，“哥什么样…我都喜欢。”

初次见到他，是在警局大厅的墙上，那人一身笔挺的警装，头发像是刚剃过，一双下垂着的双眼向上看去，沉脸压眉，表情严肃，嘴巴却嫣红。照片下介绍：小张队长。一分钟后，他在拐角处遇见他，队长的头发已经长长了，压着一个弯着腰的青少年往前走，处理过的刘海儿熨帖地附在额头上，需要修剪了，一双眸子在碎发的缝隙中瞥了新人一眼，看犯人一样审视。吴世勋晚上回去回想这个眼神，心里翻江倒海。

张艺兴嘴角挤出来的笑一僵，那只手便撤了，重新拿起筷子，说道：“我会打电话告诉老王，叫你以后不用再来做保姆了。”

“你是个好孩子，多立功，不要想歪门邪道，在我这里讨甜头。”

他又吃了两口，好像越想越气似的，筷子放在桌上，起身便往卧室走去。吴世勋在他身后急促地呼吸，沉默。

窗帘在风的作用下起起伏伏。

从骨头缝里一股股散发出的燥热把床上人的脸熏红了。张艺兴翻了个身，终于从鼻子里哼出一个悠长的喘息，醒了。他在无尽的黑暗中睁开眼，朦胧意识中去抓手机看时间，抓住了才及时反应过来自己己经有五天没看过手机了，忍不住骂了一句脏话，把手机狠狠摔在了身旁。

怎么回事。他用手掌用力摩擦了两下自己的小腹，掀起睡衣一角，把手往身下探了一吧，果然如他所想。身上实在是热极了，空调可能忘开了，他又难受地在床上蹭了蹭，伸手扯了扯自己的衣领，另一只手轻轻撸动了两下己经仰头的分身。

自己摸不到窍门，那东西死物一样，只管叫他难受，还是不肯放过他。他无助地扭了扭膜，但无济于事，只不过从嘴里挤出了一声呻吟，他那对无神的双眼终于水光点点。

他又闭上眼睛平静着呼吸，打算捱过这莫名其妙的一阵。这他妈的又是怎么了，张艺兴默默地想到。虽说他从来不知禁欲为何物，但阴差阳错，有意无意，距离上一次床事也有大半年了，莫非少年时太放纵，如今到戒不掉了不成？想到这，他带着一丝恐慌猛地睁开眼睛，攥了攥手下的床单，只盼这时身边能有一人可以抚摸上他的全身，把头埋进自己的颈窝，软热的肌肤缠绵在一起，用力地，粗暴地和他接吻。

确实是用力的，粗暴的。

脑海里突然闪过了一欢大手，是一欢有力但单薄的手，手心是热的，手背上应该还鼓出了干净的血管，有限的几次触碰都叫他皮肤发烫。这么想着，张艺兴终于粗重地喘息起来，伸手摸到了手机，在手里使劲抓了十几秒钟后，举到了嘴边。

“打给……吴世勋。”

“您是指‘世勋’么？”

毫无感情的机器干音在耳边响起，好像试图拉回一丝人类的理智。张艺兴又把手垂下了，他十分单薄，安静地，昂着头躺在床垫和被子中间，沉默了几秒后，扭曲地轻笑了一声，嘟囔道：“把自己的备注存的那么亲密……”

“打给世勋。”

电话接通后只响了三四声，少年的嘶哑的，属于凌晨的声音就从另一头遥远地传了过来：“哥？你怎么了？”

“小孩，你不是说不太了解我么？现在要不要过来。只此一夜，逾期不候。”

张艺兴的噪音像被装进金属桶里，汗水淋漓，春潮汹涌。他粗重地喘息了一下，才说完两句话。电话那头的人仿佛听得呆了，静谧了三秒钟，电话就挂断了。

张艺兴冷笑了一下，把手机像一块废铁一样扔在了枕头边，把被子拉到了下巴，缩成一个球，压紧了自己的下身，喘了两口气，汗便铺天盖地地从身上涌出来，在床上不动了。十分钟后，走廊里响起敲门声，敲门声断断续续地持续了一分钟，那人终于焦急地喊了起来：“哥，你没事吧？”

门突然被猛地拉开，吴世勋敲在空气中的手缩了回去。他看见张艺兴站在黑暗里看着他，似乎站了挺久了，带着一神说不出的阴郁。

“你怎么了？ ”吴世勋慢慢地伸出双手，握住了他的肩，压低了嗓音问道：”还好么？“

那人踉跄过来，跟这几天来冷漠疏离的模样不同，他凑近搂住了吴世勋的腰，把嘴唇软软地送了过来，先亲到了吴世勋的下巴，接着抬了抬头，嘴唇擦着嘴唇就亲了过来。张艺兴觉得吴世勋的身体硬成了一根棍，还带着黑夜冷意的身子由他纤细的手腕环上了脖颈儿，温热的鼻息喷在脸上。尾音带上了一丝亲呢：

“世勋，摸摸我。”

只要他想，他的声音确实很适合撒娇。那尾音很黏腻地像他的四肢一样缠绕上来，吴世勋被包裹起来就无处可逃。

“你不是说喜欢我么，嗯......有多喜欢我？像这样喜欢么？”

他的身体很明显正在发烫，很娇作地把整个重量都压在吴世勋身上，话语间却很有倾略性和压迫感。吴世勋直愣愣地盯着他那并不聚焦地双眼和微微散开的瞳孔，顺从地把手放到了张艺兴的背上，刚顺气似的摸了两下，就被人一把抓住，牢牢摁在短上衣下的腰际，触感是结实而软滑，且窄窄一片。吴世勋的呼气倏然粗重起来，终于踉跄了几步，及客为主地含住了他的嘴唇，簇拥着他走进了卧室，猛地倒在了床上，床头一震，仿佛拥堵了很久的山洪爆发的前兆。

他的舌头轻而易举便撬开了那两排整齐的奶牙，揪住舌尖，掠夺般亲吻起来，亲出延绵不断的水声，很快就获得了那人急促的喘息和手臂的推拒。

吴世勋撑起手臂，迎着窗外微弱的光楞楞地看着身下喘着气的人——那几根刘海遮了眼，双瞳微分眼神散乱，嘴唇被吻得湿润又红的人，只觉得自己的一颗心脏被这个场景刺激地太过于充血了，身体几乎使不上力，于是晕晕乎乎，哆嗦着嘴唇说道：

“其实，哥一直都看起来好干净，好单纯……我没想到哥还可以这样。”

小张队长喜欢靠在墙后抽烟，那根烟放在指间搓着，又夹在上嘴唇和鼻尖处，眯着眼睛看天际线。那时吴世勋慢慢凑近，没想好搭什么话，就被他发现，很亲切地招呼他：“弟弟，有没有打火机？”他两手为他点烟，站在一旁看他抽，听他咳嗽，还听见他骂人。那有点粗俗的脏话被他轻飘飘地说出来，好平静，真是像冰块一样好看的脸。

张艺兴仿佛被逗笑了，他嘴角向下一歪，说道：“别废话了，我说过随便喜欢会受伤的……唔。”

吴世勋猛地堵住了他的嘴，从上而下，相接的唇舌滚烫，心里那团火终于肆无忌惮地烧了起来。他的手也从睡衣的下摆摸了进去，顺着腰线一路往上，终于在乳尖捏了—把，略显生涩地揉弄起来。张艺兴配合地挺起胸，整个人软绵绵地贴在对方身上，嘴上不停歇地细细地吻，在黑暗里一路从鼻子吻到耳垂，再顺着紧绷的下颚线一路下来，然后在吴世勋滚烫的喉结上轻轻嘬了一口。他欢手胡乱地帮吴世勋脱着衣服，视线被剥夺，衣服领上的扣子害他弄了很久，最后没有耐心地扯开了，吴世勋随他扯，把那可怜巴巴的衬衫抛到了地上。

张艺兴被紧紧抱着，两只大手在每一寸皮肤上撩着火，终于拖着他的臀部把那条潮湿的内裤粗鲁地扒了下来。那欢手还在揉捏着，把两瓣弹性十足的臀肉分开，小心地探了一根手指进了他的体内。张艺兴那带着颤音的低吟在吴世勋的手指探进去一个指关节的时候，戛然而止了，他突然仰起头，伸手扶住了吴世勋的一只臂膀，喘着粗气说道：“小孩，我觉得你应该在下面的。”

吴世勋温和地回答他：”我只比哥小三岁而己。“

也不知道怎么回事，吴世勋那不算回答的回答轻易地让张艺兴妥协了。大概是他意识到，他现在想接吻都找不到对方的嘴。他爬离了吴世勋没轻重的桎梏，从床头柜里翻了漫长的一小会儿，拿出一瓶润滑液和套子丢给吴世勋，警告道：”你最好別把我弄疼。“

得到的回答是一根湿哒哒的手指，奋力破开紧实的甬道，不轻不痒地抽插起来。张艺兴终于觉得自己一晚上的躁动得到了平息，但还不够，沙漠里的一杯水只能唤起更深的欲望，他曲起腿，脚尖攀上了吴世勋的后背，略显情色地划动着，又随着他的动作虚虚地上下晃动，咬着嘴唇期盼着接下来的一切。

更多的手指挤进他的穴里，刮蹭着滚烫又紧致的肠壁，那甬道终于变得柔软又润滑，紧紧吸附着体内的一切，随着抽插的动作缠着挽留着将他压在身下的人。

那暗恋许久的人已经化成了一滩水，双腿被掰开架在肩上，又软又滑的腰隔空蜷缩着，随着呼吸起伏着薄薄的肚皮也任君采撷......吴世勋再也无法忍受，他抽出手指，滚烫的性器在穴口滑动了两下就整个没入了身体。

张艺兴吸了一 口冷气，昂起洁白的脖颈，吐出了一声低低的悠扬的呻吟声，从耳尖开始緋红一片，一条粉红的小舌就藏在贝齿中起伏。埋在体内的阴茎终于开始缓慢地抽插起来，还没等他适应体内异物的拥挤感，身上那人突然停了动作。张艺兴粗喘了片刻，从鼻腔发出一声难耐的哼声，指尖攀住了吴世勋的臂膀，嘶哑颤声：

“怎么停了？”

“你的猫在看。”

那肥猫不知什么时候被惊醒了，也不知什么时候开始站在门口，那两只冒着绿光的眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他们，吴世勋刚抛下的羞耻感瞬间被摊开在眼前。

张艺兴翘起水红的唇瓣笑了笑，怪小孩儿像惊弓之鸟，挺了挺腰，随口说道：“不用管它，它见得多了。”

“......啊！”然后还没等他反应过来，吴世勋就突然掐住他的胯，一改前面温柔的风格，猛烈地抽插起来。张艺兴早已被那双大手撩拨地酥麻入骨，视觉被剥夺，便觉得身上各感官都放大了几倍，那密密麻麻地酥痒顺着尾椎就迅速爬遍了全身，来势汹汹，顶得他忍不住讨饶般开口： “世勋，轻点……啊嗯……”

吴世勋先是闭口不言，又飞快抽插数下后，才赌气似的说：“哥还会嫌重？”

完全是小孩吃醋生气的口吻，张艺兴被那来势汹汹的快感掀翻，全部身心都在承受重重肏干，吴世勋说了什么也没来得及过耳，就因为一记深顶叫了出来。之前不知为什么，他都抵着嘴唇不肯放开声音，此番像打开了总闸，一声声的泣音就转着腔调从唇缝里泄了出来。再没坚持一分钟，绷直的躯体一颤，浓浓的白液就喷上了两人的小腹。

他像濒死挣扎的鱼一样张大嘴喘气，大脑一片白光潋滟，爽得蜷起了脚尖。还沉浸在从头到脚的酥爽里，就感觉天旋地转，自己的胸膛和脸就贴上了冰凉的墙壁，双手手腕也被大力摁在了墙上。

“别急，今天就干死你。”

“干死你！骚货。”

后辈这样贴着他耳边一字一句吐出字眼，滚烫的舌尖擦过他的耳尖，他几乎马上尖叫着缩紧了脖子躲避，敏感的肉体却更顺从似的贴紧了身后人的胸膛，真是很不堪摧残，无处可逃的模样。

吴世勋环着他的腰，轻而易举地把他抱起来翻了个面，让他朝墙跪了下来，膝盖一顶就把他两腿分开，又搂住他的胯骨，用力往自己身上摁，殷红的软肉就把硕大的阴茎全部吞了下去。分身把张艺兴填的满满当当，就这样坚固地把他钉在了墙上。

处于最敏感状态的下体迅速仰头，直把他的大颗眼泪逼出了眼眶。张艺兴才刚泄过一次身，此刻手软脚也软，可吴世勋连一点休息的时间都不给他，埋在身体里的阴茎还一点不见疲惫，一寸寸蛮力开扩着他的体内。那人略显生涩又强硬地直深处捅，简直毫无技巧可言，手上还配合按着张艺兴的胯骨，每一下都又深又狠，直把他插得七荤八素又支离破碎。

他漂亮的蝴蝶骨和肩颈上下起伏，冒出一层薄汗，看似痛苦又极尽舒爽地浪叫起来，真是很动人的情态。这样迷乱的，淫靡的心上人，唇红齿白，已经被自己逼到界限。吴世勋无助地发起疯，他确实受不了张艺兴的撩拨，这个漫不经心，对上下层关系视若无睹的前辈，居然是个如此的骚货！在床上是如此不负责任，轻率的样子，恐怕心里没有自己一分一毫的位置，是么。

张艺兴实在挺不住，腰也软趴趴地往下滑，可是他整个人一丝挣扎的余地都没有，每一个关节都被死死固定住，越挣扎全身的重童就都压在吴世勋的性器上，只能无助地随着他的动作颠簸。

“够了，你是要……哈啊……弄死我么……”张艺兴困难地转过头抱怨，可他一句完整的话都难说出来，嘴唇就被吴世勋含住了。

吴世勋痴迷于和他接吻，他用力地舔舐着他的唇瓣，牙齿，扫过口腔里的每一处。那嘴唇又嫩又厚，形状姣好，早就被主人噬咬得红肿不堪。

那天生就是用来接吻的唇，吴世勋掰过他的脸，手指挑开了遮挡住眼睛的几根碎发，尽管那并不会遮挡住他的视线。那泪水涟漪的狭长双眼，盛着带着体香的汗液的颈窝，白里透红的酮体——完美的肉体，无论多么骚乱都是圣洁。

“叫我的名字。”带着颤音的命令。

他看不见，逐渐紧绷起来，身后人也有了具体的模样，是个声音温柔，体型高大，怀抱可靠有力的少年人。他真的要干死他么？张艺兴模糊不清地想到，自己已经失明一周了，为什么周围还是如此黑暗，他不会真的要干死自己吧，自己一个盲的，又能做什么呢......

“吴……吴世勋，世勋……世勋……啊……啊……”张艺兴确实乖巧起来，沙哑颤抖的呻吟都沿着音节的尾端溢了出来。

吴世勋望着他下弯的腰线，柔韧至极的完美弧度，翘起来吞咽阴茎的屁股被撞得软弹发红，忍不住使劲抓捏起来，又扇出两个掌印：“妈的……”

“够了，别欺负我了……我说够了……嗯！”他忍不住啜泣，声音越发战战兢兢，觉得身后的人就像发了疯了似的，把他翻来覆去地操弄着，直到身后早己红肿泥泞不堪，直到他意乱神迷地小声讨饶，也只能换来细密的亲吻和舔舐来安慰。

套子换了很多个。张艺兴蜷在床上获得片刻的喘息，很快就又被掰开大腿，摆成各种姿势，硕大的东西往软烂的肠壁里捅，顶上脆弱的敏感处研磨，只叫他小肚子轻颤，嗓子里汩汩水声咿呀不停，手指攥紧床单又塞进嘴里，试图堵住被快感磨出来的失控浪叫。

这场激烈的情事终于回归正轨。天看着是要亮了，朦朦胧胧的晨曦透过开了一条缝的窗帘洒进来。吴世勋去厕所拿了湿毛巾，仔细将张艺兴身后的一片混乱清理干净。张艺兴早就没了力气，软软躺在床上合着眼认吴世勋摆弄，而后被那人伸出一只手臂轻轻搂在了怀里。他也没挣开，张开嘴要死要活地命令道：“世勋，给我点根烟。”

张艺兴主动改口叫他“世勋”，虽然不如方才床上叫得亲呢，但也是可喜可贺的进步。吴世勋用那温和又不容违逆的口吻说道：“哥是盲的，把床点着就不好了。”又是那一番说辞，张艺兴动了动嘴唇认了命，茭白的胳膊抬了抬又放下，换了一神忧郁的语气，说：“你说我这眼睛，不会好不了了吧。”

“怎么会呢，医生说静养一定会好的，只是时间问题。”吴世勋的声音那样冷静，泰然自若地直击他耳畔，有种安抚人心的作用，张艺兴听了便不再说话，低着脑袋似是快要睡着了。

在半梦半醒中突然听到有人在他耳边发出了一声细小的抽泣声，不知怎么就把他从睡神那拉了过来，他伸手摸上了旁边人的脸，一路摸到了眼睑，倒也不怎么潮湿，但他还是轻轻檫了檫，问道：“你怎么了？”

吴世勋沉默了半晌，回复道：“这不是我想要的，我想认真地追哥，可现在……可是......”

可是凡人怎能妄想与情欲对抗，尤其是梦寐以求的人勾着你往床上走。吴世勋心里有些想不明白，和干干净净放在心上的人，搞了这么一出，倒底是什么意思，倒底是什么结果，是不是永远不会得到珍视，仅限于两具肉体的纠葛......他把怀里的人搂得紧了些。

吴世勋没有多说，张艺兴却明白了他什么意思，顿时腾升出了一股内疚感，感觉自己像一个拱了白菜的猪，拉着一个真心的小朋友进了脏地方——虽然他才是被操哭的那一个。

他正色道：“别哭了，刚才你干得那么凶，现在你倒哭了。”这句话显然没给吴世勋什么实质性的安慰，却让他闭紧了嘴，一声不吭了。

张艺兴看不到吴世勋略显狼狈的脸色，但他这次也没能很快进入梦乡，脑子里乱糟糟的，总有杂七杂八的事儿进来插一脚。最后的最后，张艺兴晕沉沉地想到：体贴会照顾人，床上也卖力，等眼睛好了看看，如果人也长得好看，从了他也没什么不好的。

他翻了个身，和吴世勋脸对脸，胸膛紧贴，却各怀心思，最终在那人无边的凝视中睡着了。

END.


End file.
